disney_kingdom_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse, formally referred to as The King, Your Majesty, or King Mickey, is the king of Disney Castle and a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. Originally a ship's hand working with Captain Pete at Timeless River, Mickey became a student of the Keyblade Master Yen Sid. After completing his training and becoming a Keyblade Master himself, Mickey travels to other worlds to battle the forces of darkness. Although he is the chosen Keyblade wielder for the Realm of Darkness, he follows the path of light. Once believing that darkness had to be eliminated, he eventually realized that light and darkness are interdependent and cannot exist without the other due to his encounters with Riku, who he forms a strong bond with over the course of the series. Mickey is an important figure in the conflict with Master Xehanort, and was later one of the first to notice the threat of the Heartless, inventing the first Gummi Ship to travel to other worlds in order to fight against the monsters. Story 'Kingdom Hearts' Ten years after the loss of his fellow Keyblade wielders, Mickey takes notice that the stars in the sky were blinking out one after another. Knowing that each star was the light of a world's heart, Mickey realizes that the Heartless were devouring the worlds. Hoping to stop them, Mickey plans to enter the Realm of Darkness and find its Keyblade in order to seal the Door to Darkness. However, as this task would requite at least two Keyblades, Mickey leaves a letter instructing Donald and Goofy to head to Traverse Town to ask Leon for help to find the "find the Key". Kingdom Hearts Mickey arrives in Traverse Town at the same time as Sora. Keeping himself out of sight, he locates a Corridor of Darkness after the battle with Guard Armor and passes through it to the Dark Realm. He is followed by his dog, Pluto, who ends up lost along the way. Once there, he stumbles upon Aqua, floating unconscious in the void. After a brief reunion, they are attacked by a swarm of Heartless, but manage to defeat them. Mickey is surprised that he has finally found Aqua, and she explains how her sacrifice to save Terra-Xehanort from sinking into darkness trapped her there. Afterward, she joins him on his journey through the Realm of Darkness to find the Keyblade. Eventually, the pair arrive at the wreckage of Destiny Islands and are intercepted by a massive swarm of Heartless at the entrance to the Secret Place. After defeating the Heartless, they enter the cave and discover the Keyblade, but just as Mickey acquires it, they spot Riku, whose body had been stolen by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, being chased by a swarm of Heartless. Aqua uses her Master's Defender to ensnare the Heartless, allowing Mickey and Riku to escape, but leaving her once more all alone. Shortly after Ansem is defeated, Mickey and Riku arrive at the Door to Darkness, and help Sora to seal the door to prevent the Heartless from escaping through it. Although Sora is reluctant to leave Mickey and Riku trapped within the Realm of Darkness, Mickey assures them that there will always be the Door to Light, and thanks Donald and Goofy for their loyalty. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_KHII.png Mickey_Mouse_KHREC.png Mickey_Mouse_KHIII.png Videos 'Voice Clips' Kingdom Hearts - Mickey Mouse Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Mickey Mouse Voice Clips Voice Actors *Wayne Allwine *Bret Iwan Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters